


Human Soup

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Drabble, Elves, Fix-It, Food, Gen, Soup, Space Elves, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira can't eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Soup

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know about anyone else, but it really bothered me when they showed the group in the Cafeteria after the Mining run, and they're eating soup, and Moira SAYS NOTHING! So voila.
> 
> The second drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "02. Ghost"

Moira stared at her soup, thinking. It was a human thing, to serve this kind of meal during the normal course of menu-making. No Elf would ever infringe on the ceremony and dignity of a Soup Supper with something so mundane as chicken noodle.

But that concept was one that, for all their intelligence, humans simply couldn't seem to understand.

"How's it taste?" Luke asked, falling into the seat across from her and digging into his own bowl.

Even though there was no Ghost attached, Moira felt revulsion well through her. Shoving the bowl aside, she fled from the Cafeteria.


End file.
